


【橙蕉】眼见为实

by hulaquan



Category: Kamen Rider Gaim
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blow Jobs, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Kaito plays erotic things live on the Internet as avocation, M/M, Porn without previous story, Sex Toys
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:53:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24771172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hulaquan/pseuds/hulaquan
Summary: “那戒斗叫我来是要我，我要做点什么呢？”驱纹戒斗闻声抬起头看了他一眼，湿润的眼中浸满了情欲，有意无意地舔了舔嘴唇，“操我。”
Relationships: Kazuraba Kouta/Kumon Kaito
Kudos: 13





	【橙蕉】眼见为实

**Author's Note:**

> 没头没尾的一篇橙蕉黄文
> 
> 前情提要：驱纹戒斗是一名兼职色情主播的大学生，由于在线下受到了粉丝的骚扰而被路过的一般打工仔葛叶纮汰无意搭救。葛叶纮汰在不知情的情况开始追求驱纹戒斗，知道情况之后依然在追求，驱纹戒斗为了打发他顺便回报一下之前的恩情而同意和他打了一炮，然后严词拒绝了交往的请求。
> 
> 太耻了，，我逃了

收到了看起来十万火急的短讯的葛叶纮汰匆匆和阪东叔再次请了假，穿过大半个泽芽市来到西边的一家酒店。说他对此完全没有想法绝对是假的，但是驱纹戒斗都那样坚决地拒绝了他，到底又是为什么着急地要喊他来酒店，里面的缘由让他完全摸不到头绪。葛叶纮汰满脑都大大的疑惑，因而连酒店前台给他指了房间方向的时候脸上浮现出的某种过于明显的微妙神情也没有注意到。  
他敲了两下门，门把手上方的显示灯立刻由红转绿，门里遥遥地传来一声“自己进”，于是他深吸一口气，给自己提前鼓了鼓劲，转动了门把手。在看到房间里情况的那一霎那，一声“打扰了”死死地卡在了他的喉咙里，化成了一口唾沫，硬生生地被他咽了下去。  
浅蓝的暗色顶部灯光、像夜空一样密布着星星点点光亮的天花板、看起来就价格不菲的酒柜、绣着玫瑰的银白色轻丝帷幔和透过帷幔隐约能看到的超大号床。  
他是不是走错房间了？这个房间宽敞得过分，完全超出了他的预想。更让葛叶纮汰吃惊的是随后钻进他耳中毫不掩饰的呻吟。他敢赌上这个月的工资，这个他不可能听错的声音，是驱纹戒斗发出来的。他朝着帷幔迟疑地问：“戒斗？是你吗？”  
“我没空招待你，麻烦你自己过来。”驱纹戒斗像是十分不耐烦似地朝他丢出一句，接着荡出的又是一声赤裸诱人的喘息。  
纵使葛叶纮汰嘴上很不愿意承认，但他的身体异常诚实，驱纹戒斗仅仅是发出这样的声音，他的下半身就起了反应，贴身的牛仔裤一时间有些紧绷。他用力咬了咬自己的口腔壁，强迫心脏狂跳不已的自己冷静下来。不过事实证明这都是无用功，等他抬手揭开帷幔，一切冷静都在顷刻间荡然无存，被眼前的景象轰得连个渣都不剩。  
驱纹戒斗几乎全裸地躺在床上，上半身大开的暗红色衬衫纯属多余地挂在身上，脑后倚靠两个枕头垫高，右手手肘卡住自己的大腿，手中握着一根粗细惊人的电动按摩棒操着自己的后穴，另一只手撸动着自己身前涨红流水的阴茎。他浑身的皮肤都染上了粉红，蒙着一层细汗，在按摩棒进出的时候从嘴边泄出带着颤声的呻吟，呼吸急促又凌乱。他……还真是挺忙的，葛叶纮汰头皮一阵发麻，凭着呼吸，一口大气都不敢出。  
天哪这到底是什么情况，一个小人在葛叶纮汰的脑子里尖叫，戒斗到底叫他来做什么，这是什么，色情主播要给他这个粉丝线下表演作为福利还是真的在引诱他霸王硬上弓在这个酒店把自己吃抹干净……他的血压猛然飙高，心跳得像打了一针足剂量的肾上腺素，握紧的手心湿漉漉的全是汗。“那戒斗叫我来是要我，我要做点什么呢？”  
驱纹戒斗闻声抬起头看了他一眼，湿润的眼中浸满了情欲，有意无意地舔了舔嘴唇，“操我。”  
葛叶纮汰的本能差点就要战胜理性，他狠狠掐了一把自己的大腿，遏制住了自己差点失了智的举动，“戒斗必须给我一个真正的原因，否则我稀里糊涂的……被骗炮了……”他越说越小声，发现自己的措辞出了点问题，“我不能心安理得，要是我占了你的便宜你事后又反悔的话。”  
驱纹戒斗差点都给逗笑了。“你要知道前因后果？那你知道你现在在哪儿吗？”  
“酒店？”  
“情趣酒店。”  
“……”  
“有人在我喝的东西下药，我摆脱了他之后药效发作，所以找了最近的这家情趣酒店。”  
“戒斗为什么要选这……这家酒店呢？”  
“之前录直播来过，服务虽然强差人意，但我知道这里有我想要的。”  
葛叶纮汰差点咬到了自己的舌头，他被迫冷静了下来，登时还产生了某种没来由的委屈感，“既然都有你想要的，那我还要来这——”  
“药的后劲比我想得还大，也许有个活人替我发泄能化解得快一点。”驱纹戒斗又舔了舔嘴唇，“你不想操我吗？”

驱纹戒斗看起来已经操了自己好一会儿，加上药的效力，他的力量消耗得很快，从葛叶纮汰放弃思考，甩开外套蹬了鞋子四肢并用地爬向他开始，基本就任由对方摆弄了。  
他首先被翻过来摆成跪趴的姿势，刚刚抓在手里的电动按摩棒也交递到了对方的手上。后者并不太清楚这机械的东西怎么用，只好一点点摸索使用的技巧，终于在不久之后摸准了合适的插入角度，顶弄在敏感的那块软肉上，并抓住时机调高了档位，给予它精准狠的碾压，几乎一瞬间就让驱纹戒斗浑身颤抖着到达了高潮。他的腰像失去了支撑一样塌下去，几滴汗水便顺着光滑的脊背滑下来，在连接臀部和脊背的凹陷处汇集，葛叶纮汰头脑一个短路，反应过来的时候已经伸出舌头卷走了咸味的汗水，唇舌一路向上，逆着汗水流淌的轨迹舔到了驱纹戒斗的脖颈。  
某种野蛮的本性在葛叶纮汰的胸口作祟，但是最后考虑到驱纹戒斗的职业和不羁的穿衣风格，他最终没有在显眼的脖子后面留下牙印，而是在肩膀上咬了一口，这样即使可能还是要遭受驱纹戒斗的一番斥责，最后也闹不成什么事。褐发的男人偏过来头来，在连绵的喘息中勉力用半笑不笑似的语气挤出了句“算你聪明”，随后又敛了口。  
葛叶纮汰把还在嗡嗡响着的按摩棒关掉并抽了出来，换上自己的手指，果然，已经被很好地开拓过的甬道又湿又热又软，急不可耐地把他的两根手指一并吞了进去，肠壁蠕动着巴不得能吃进更多更大的东西。仅仅过了三两秒，他的手指就裹上了一层肠液与润滑剂混合的湿润，有了滑液的助力，第三和第四根手指的推入也称得上是畅通无阻。肠壁的收缩舒张对葛叶纮汰的神经产生了莫大的刺激，下面也硬得愈发厉害了。  
匆匆抽出手指的葛叶纮汰开始痛恨自己的牛仔裤，由于不能像上衣的T恤同样干脆地一拽就脱下，所以他不免有些干着急，一边奋力地挣脱越心急越掰不开的阻碍他的皮带一边将胯下鼓鼓囊囊的一团焦躁地隔着粗糙的布料在驱纹戒斗的臀缝磨蹭。等到他终于自己怒张的勃起从裤子的禁锢里解放出来，驱纹戒斗已经自顾自地翻过身，用一只手臂支起头欣赏他毛手毛脚的匆忙。  
葛叶纮汰自有办法，他俯下身，推开驱纹戒斗支撑自己的手臂，把肩膀一同揽进自己的怀里，然后不管不顾地吻他。如果放在以前，驱纹戒斗绝对不会准许葛叶纮汰吻他。亲吻是一种过分亲密的举止，不管是炮友还是枕营业，都完全没有必要做到这一步；把原本提上裤子就能走人的关系搞成如今这幅拖泥带水如何都撕扯不清楚的局面，实在太失误了。黑发的青年经验不足，勇气可嘉，硬是用舌头撬开了对方的牙关，横冲直撞般地扫荡过他口腔的每一个角落，邀请似的与他的舌尖交缠在一起——驱纹戒斗怀揣着这也不太费力，今日就算特别宽限的侥幸心理放任葛叶纮汰继续攻城略地，结果却是不知分寸的后者差点把自己吻到喘不过气来。  
驱纹戒斗忍无可忍地咬了对方的舌头，这才终止了这个过于漫长的吻。葛叶纮汰十分识相地放开他，吐吐舌头想检查自己将要抱的人没有恼怒到实施恶意攻击，然后安心地坐了起来，跪坐在过于大的床上踢蹬掉了麻烦的裤子。他又深吸了一口气，“那我要插进来了。”  
“哼。”褐发的男人把原先垫在头下的枕头扯了回来，避免了自己平躺着什么也看不见。  
他折起驱纹戒斗修长漂亮的腿，抵在他的胸前，另一只手扶着自己硬得一塌糊涂的勃起朝着被冷落了好一会儿此刻正饥渴地翕张的穴口一鼓作气地推入进去。首先是粗大的龟头，当窄小的穴口完全把顶端吃进去的时候，两个人都意识到了今天的性与前一次的截然不同。虽然驱纹戒斗没有说得太直白，但是处男葛叶纮汰上次展现出的本事实在堪忧，床上的各种反应里起码有百分之五十是他装出来的，这甚至让他思考了一会儿自己的兼职到底是色情主播还是爱情动作片演员。  
这次说不出究竟是药效作用还是葛叶纮汰技术见长的缘故，驱纹戒斗的感官仿佛被十倍扩大，神经末梢敏感极了，完全无法展现地游刃有余，他在葛叶挤进来的时候不由自主地伸手抓对方的手臂，收紧手指的时候在上面留下了几道抓痕。驱纹戒斗于是想起一点其他的细节，虽然葛叶的技术不入流，但家伙是真家伙，他上一次险些翻车就是刚刚被插入的时候，多亏他随机应变的本事够强才挽回局面。这次他全然是束手无策，只得坦诚地发出一声呜咽。  
驱纹戒斗还在说服自己叫就叫了反正也不是多丢脸的事情的时候，葛叶纮汰停了下来。他被褐发男人的反应惊到，担心是否是自己没做好致使对方产生不满的情绪，短暂的思考之后他非但没有再往深处探索，甚至还往外退了许多，只留下顶端在洞穴里，他满脸写着关切，“戒斗是不舒服吗？”  
半插不插，急死个人，煎熬的驱纹戒斗简直想打对方一拳，但是他忍住了，他挪了挪小腿，又用另一只脚踢踢葛叶纮汰，把对方拉向自己，“你继续。”他伸长手臂勾住葛叶纮汰的脖子，一时间四目相对，他的眉目里尽是黑发青年没有见过的渴望，成功地把对方的欲望挑逗到一个全新的高度。葛叶纮汰于是向里推进，借助湿淋淋的润滑剂，每一寸泥泞的肠壁都顺畅地被龟头撑开碾平，炙热的甬道细而密地吮吸他的阴茎，不留一丝缝隙地吞入这根硬物，触感更比上一次紧致湿热，肠肉像有了自我意识一样还在贪婪地索求他的挺入，每一次绞紧都爽到葛叶纮汰几乎原地缴械。  
他们之间毫无间隙，肢体交缠仿佛密不可分。葛叶纮汰额上很快也沁出豆大的汗水，把刘海粘成毫无美感的一片片，呼吸也更加粗重。在整根硬挺全部顶进去，驱纹戒斗也大概到达了某种极限，他为了维持自己的平衡而用力勾住对方的脑袋，“我允许你射在里面。”他凑在葛叶纮汰的耳畔低语，然后咬住后者的耳垂，用舌尖勾画出完全变红的耳廓。在这一瞬间，他们的呼吸和心跳共享一个奇异的频率，就好像被焦灼的空气黏在一起。葛叶纮汰再也没有办法忍耐，他大幅度地挺了挺胯，狠狠地在后穴的最深处捣弄了十几个来回，抵达了他今日的第一次高潮，而驱纹戒斗也因为肉棒大力刮过娇嫩的穴肉而失声叫了出来。  
黑发青年射出的精液又浓又多，阴茎却没有软下去多少，而是死死地堵着后孔不让白浆流出来，他捞起驱纹戒斗的一条大腿架在自己的肩膀上，顺势把还在大口喘着气的对方推倒在床上，俯下身去落下一串亲吻。即使驱纹戒斗几次偏头要躲开都没能挣脱，葛叶纮汰仗着他自己肺活量大吻得没完没了，硬是把接吻搞成了两人的游击战。  
如果真的要说的话，驱纹戒斗还有一点本事，就是在这种时候开小差思考其他事情。他和葛叶纮汰到底为什么会变成现在这个样子？被一个过激粉丝下药之后逃脱，在发现独自不能解决旺盛的情潮之后邀约另一个试图追求自己的粉丝前来，这根本就是引火上身的行为。但是追根溯源，为什么自己明知葛叶纮汰对自己心怀叵测也依旧没有避而远之，完全不避嫌似地天天在店里出没，这不也是个很奇怪的事情吗？驱纹戒斗自诩从来不喜欢任何人，但是葛叶纮汰也许算是个有意思的笨蛋，一开始知道自己色情主播的兼职会小心翼翼，可是睡都睡过了，后面却还是想要追求自己，还干出这么多荒诞滑稽的事情，果然葛叶才是更怪的那个。  
葛叶纮汰不依不饶追逐着对方的嘴唇，空闲的手摸索下去握住了驱纹戒斗不知道发泄过几回还是可怜巴巴地硬着的性器，用粗糙的拇指指腹在柔嫩的冠状沟磨蹭，透明的前列腺液便不断地从顶端的小孔里汩汩流淌出来，在他泞湿的手心与汗液混在一起。驱纹戒斗的身体颤抖几下，从喉咙深处激出唔咕的呻吟，葛叶纮汰才留恋不舍地让嘴唇离开。“这样舒服吗？戒斗觉得这样有没有好一点？”褐发的男人无暇回应，心不在焉地嗯了几声，任由葛叶纮汰自由发挥。  
葛叶纮汰沿着对方脖颈一路落下湿热的吻，他很快含住了驱纹戒斗胸口深色的乳头，以牙齿和舌头轮番交替地挑逗，在汗津津地皮肤上撩起暧昧的水声；他的手也没有闲着，拇指与食指拽拉揉捏起另一侧的乳珠，等到身下的人难耐地扭动起来才收敛一些，手在床上摸索了一会儿，找到了之前被丢在一边的按摩棒，按下底部的开关后用颤动不已的顶端去磨蹭挺立起来的乳尖。“嗯，唔……痛……”驱纹戒斗情难自禁地把手指插进黑发青年变得乱糟糟的的发丛中，汗湿的发丝便乖巧地缠绕在他的指根。  
葛叶纮汰用牙齿轻咬已然涨红的的乳头之后用湿润的吻草率地覆盖自己的“犯罪证据”，抬起眼睛看向脸上犹有愠怒之色的驱纹戒斗，“我一直都想这么做，戒斗直播的时候解开四颗扣子，我就什么也听不进去，只是盯着在衬衫边缘若隐若现的一点深色。”他说这些话的时候完全没有脸红的意思，“明明不是女孩子，戒斗的胸却比女孩子的还要色情。”  
“你在讲，什么胡话啊……”驱纹戒斗刚要嗤笑小店员的胡言乱语，就又被握住了勃发的性器，像巨石投入池塘，荡起的波纹让他的言语碎成了断断续续的模样。他的下体被快速有力地套弄着，与此同时又有无数个啄吻落在他身上的各处，在快感的夹击下，他在葛叶纮汰的手里再次到达了高潮，稀薄的精水从小孔里喷吐出来，后穴则痉挛着绞紧收缩。  
葛叶纮汰早已恢复过来，故意挑了这个时候干进来，白白享受了最为紧致的吮吸。驱纹戒斗还沉浸在高潮后不可避免的精神涣散中，黑发的青年倒是开始得寸进尺地提要求，“我想要戒斗骑坐在我的大腿上。”驱纹戒斗正要酝酿话语顶回去，嘴唇刚是张了张，什么抗议之辞都没来得及说出口，腰部就被握着半拖半抱地扶坐在了对方的身上。骑乘的姿势让措手不及的驱纹戒斗有一种马上要被顶穿的错觉，破碎的呻吟源源不断地淌出他的唇边。他的双腿大幅度地分开在葛叶纮汰身体的两侧，脚趾蜷缩起来揪住一小块床单，双手为了维持上半身的平衡而条件反射似地撑在对方的腹部于胸口，被汗水打湿的额发粘成几绺垂落下来。等到他急促的呼吸多少缓和一些，他抬手撩开了挡着视线的头发，抬起眼睛瞪着始作俑者，报复般的在葛叶纮汰腰上掐了一把，“我同意了吗？就这么擅作主张？”  
“戒斗想要解决一时的生理问题，可我想和戒斗做爱。”  
“……有这么想？”驱纹戒斗依然有些不屑。  
葛叶纮汰却极诚恳地抓起他的手，“因为我喜欢戒斗啊。”  
驱纹戒斗当真迟疑了一下，在葛叶纮汰看来也许对方被自己打动了也说不定。但驱纹戒斗自己当然不会这么认为，毕竟他还没有做出什么决定，也不想在这种并不清醒的时候做出什么决定。“你动还是我自己来？”他最后又无视了葛叶纮汰的表白之语，就事论事地回到了这场性事上来。  
“我来吧，戒斗应该很累了。”葛叶纮汰扶着疑似在第三次表白后又拒绝了他的驱纹戒斗的腰臀缓缓起伏并挺动自己的胯部，这个动作对于身处下方的他来说有些费力，每一次抽插的动作都被拖得很漫长，屋子里充斥着喘息和交合之处缓慢拍击的声音，空气在不知不觉中变得潮湿闷热，仿佛能拧出水来。  
催情药物的效力尚未淡退，仅仅是这种程度的交媾宛如隔靴搔痒，因为肉体上的空虚而让他分不出神去思考其他事情，只是勾起了驱纹戒斗腹中更为旺盛的欲火。他的声音也因此比往常暗哑一些，对性的渴求让他遵循起身体寻求快感的本能——他想要更多的刺激，仅仅是被硕大的性器撑开远远不够，他渴望更多的冲撞、摩擦，短暂的痛苦和加倍甘甜美妙的快乐。大概精虫上脑就是这个含义。他想要。  
“葛叶。”他按在对方的胸口，意图暂停对方的动作。  
葛叶纮汰相当配合地停下了动作，“怎么了？我又有哪里做得不好吗？”  
驱纹戒斗别了别嘴角，张开手指撑在身下人的腹肌上，“效率太低了，换我自己来。”他抬起臀部又放下，动作的幅度远大于葛叶纮汰占主导的时候。一开始为了不由于动作太大致使顶在自己身体的肉棒滑出去，驱纹戒斗还要腾出一只手扶住葛叶的根部来控制自己，待他掌握了规律，连这点顾忌也被丢到了脑后。每一次缓慢提臀和快速沉腰都给双方带来莫大的刺激。葛叶纮汰感到有一股电流沿着他的脊椎劈里啪啦地向大脑皮层窜，驱纹戒斗的内壁实在绞得紧，从顶端到茎身都被吃得死死，柔软的肠肉热情地把他包裹吮吸。  
驱纹戒斗同样清晰和混沌地感知着快感。他阖上眼睛，感知那热流在他的体内攒动，从头顶到指间，从五脏六腑流向神经末梢。情热像是草原上燃起的熊熊大火，要把所经之处的一切都吞没并烧得不剩一物，他身处火海将要被炙烤，却在火焰中望见空地上站着的人不顾一切地朝他伸出手来——葛叶纮汰。他重新睁开眼睛，发现黑发的青年不知道什么时候伸出手臂抓住了自己的手，像带着一种执念紧紧地扣紧了他的手指。  
葛叶纮汰微微曲起了腿，让驱纹戒斗有地方可以倚靠。后者发觉这个小动作的时候心里微微一乐，但是这时候他们都无暇说话，用于沟通的只有短促的喘息和呻吟。不光是驱纹戒斗在灼热的硬挺上起伏着身体，葛叶纮汰也同时配合着挺胯，所以在配合得当的时候能够完美地顶到肉壁上的敏感点。  
快感像翻涌的浪潮一般袭来，驱纹戒斗却空不出手抚慰自己，只好不太情愿地向另一人求助，“碰、碰下我……” 这突如其来的求助让葛叶纮汰愣了半秒后又思考了半秒，接着坐起身，拽过对方的双腿，使得那人的小腿能够环在自己腰后，如此一来，只要他搂住对方的背，驱纹戒斗就算完全坐在他怀里了。  
就在这似乎可以能记作永恒的瞬间，他们的胸口紧紧贴在一起，谁也没有再动，也没有再说话。他们的汗水、气味和其他体液都已经混合成相同的样子，无法区分出到底是更葛叶纮汰还是更驱纹戒斗一些。近在咫尺的是看了很久也没有厌烦的漂亮的脸，潮红的脸颊下呼吸依旧急促不平稳，葛叶纮汰顺理成章地吻上去。驱纹戒斗诱人的红色嘴唇柔软得不可思议，可这次落下的吻浅尝辄止，让驱纹戒斗心里着实一惊，而葛叶纮汰已经自顾自地讲了起来：“我喜欢戒斗真的是认真的，所以无论如何都希望能够从你那里获得发自内心的回应。就算戒斗和我睡过两次也没有动心我也还可以继续等，我相信总会有下一次的！”  
驱纹戒斗完全陷入了混乱，“你在讲什么乱七八糟的……”  
葛叶纮汰不屈不挠地再度把嘴唇覆上来，双手托着怀里人的臀部又顶弄了几个回合，没有再收敛手上的力气，在软热的两团臀肉上都留下了大块红印。驱纹戒斗竭力想摆脱葛叶再度的激情发言，收住深思集中在自己身上，如果空间便于他动作就伸手撸动几下，如果葛叶把两个人的距离拉得太紧他就任凭自己的性器戳在对方的腹肌上磨蹭。本来就迫近顶点的两人心照不宣地交缠着肢体，一前一后地抵达了最终的释放。驱纹戒斗依旧只能喷吐一些稀薄的清液，尽数溅在黑发青年的胸口；葛叶纮汰自然是在对方的密穴里缴了械，性器退出来的时候白色的浊液便缓缓从被肏得通红的穴口流淌到身下的床单上。

葛叶纮汰见驱纹戒斗没有反抗，于是大胆地伸出手把对方搂住，两人就保持着这样的动作静默地坐着，等待思考能力和说话力气的恢复。驱纹戒斗首先打破了沉默，他一开口就恢复了原本那种冷酷得有点刻薄的语调：“葛叶，你这样抱着我显得你很矮。”  
刚刚出过大力气结果当头又是一记打击的葛叶纮汰发出了一声“呃啊”的悲鸣，想要反驳两句却又想起了更重要的事情，“药效结束了吗？”  
驱纹戒斗瞥他一眼，翻身离开对方够得着的范围，“给我倒杯水来。”理所应当的强调仿佛他们不是刚刚打了漫长的一炮，倒像是在店里点单。  
他转身进了浴室，留下葛叶纮汰套上酒店的浴袍局促不安地研究怎么订客房服务。等到水送到的时候，驱纹戒斗已经简单地收拾过，把衣服完整地穿戴好走了出来。  
“刚刚没有用套子，精液不能留在里面的吧……”葛叶纮汰紧张地仿佛刚刚被内射的是他自己，一边说着还拿手势比划了起来。驱纹戒斗解释得不慌不忙，“这个酒店是钟点房，洗干净再出来就超时了。拿塞子塞着了，不用你操心。”  
能够这么冷静地怼他，看来大概是恢复了，葛叶纮汰于是小心翼翼地继续问下去，“那，这次怎么样？”  
“还行。”  
“啊？还行是什么意思，太模糊了吧。”  
“你不说话的时候都还行。”  
葛叶纮汰又稍许有些沮丧，“所以是又被拒绝了的意思。”  
“我再考虑考虑。”  
“欸？戒斗？！”  
“啊！——不要扑过来！水要撒了！”

END


End file.
